Quadruplets
by jikurinrinka
Summary: So these four boys can't find the perfect girls for them. Girls who their family will approve of, that is. Maybe these new girls are the one's they've been waiting for. Or maybe they'll be taking them do their doom. First Story. NarutoboysxOC. New Girl. KHS. SasuOc. NaruOc. NejiOc. KibaOc.


**My Very First Story! I hope I did ok .**

**I own nothing, but the OC's. **

**SasuOc. KibaOc. NejiOc. NaruOc. New girl. NaruBoysOc.**

* * *

Quadruplets

Ch 1. Introduction

* * *

Once Upon A Time, there were four girls who were born from the same mother. They would be known as Quadruplets. The mother had no idea that they were all to be born at once, so she made the difficult decision of sending her daughters to her sisters'. So she only kept one, the eldest. Now, even though they weren't raised together, they did know about each other, through dreams and once a year meetings. But of course, they were all born with different personalities.

Let's start from the bottom, shall we?

Now, the youngest is what the other three would call, the perfect child. She has the perfect attitude, meaning she has the correct attitude depending on the situation. The only flaw that would be pointed out to her is her sensitivity towards fights. Doesn't matter who or what it's about, she will feel uncomfortable and even break down and cry. She has wavy dark blonde hair reaching past her shoulders, blue eyes, black rimmed glasses, a fair tan, and stands at 5 foot 6. She is _book smart_, plays the drums, loves running and goes by the name of _Akemi _(bright beauty).

The third child is the one who doesn't hide her spunk. She would be the honest child, most of the time. If she doesn't like you, she'll hint you on it or straight out tell you. The bad thing is, she tends to hurt those who are dear to her without realizing it. Her hair is wavy hazelnut, passing her chest, light skinned and dark blue eyes. Her name is _Chieko_ (wise child), stands at 5 foot 6 as well, plays the piano, loves softball, and is _street smart_.

The second girl is the patient/pacifist one. Whenever her sisters' would fight, she would watch and wait until it's over, THEN she voices her opinion. She is an excellent basketball and bass player, an artist, _word smart_, and a commercial model. She's tan, shoulder lengthed chocolate brown hair, dark eyes that seem to look purple, stands the tallest at 5 foot 8 and is named_ Katsumi_ (victorious beauty).

Now the first born is…the peculiar one. She's the one that would do her best to calm the fight down and make things get patched up. She doesn't enjoy conflict, but realizes that sometimes they're necessary. And is never afraid to rise up and defend those she loves. She would be described as the quiet, calm, weird, comprehensive one. She's very pale. So pale, you would think she's ill 24/7. Her eyes are a dark green color, has bright red (A/N: brighter than gaara's) straight hair, passing her chest hair, and stands shortly at 5 foot 4. _Amaya_ (night rain) is her name. She's an excellent violinist, guitarist, and has _people smarts_. In fact, she's the one who helped her sisters improve their skills, in both playing an instrument and finding out what kind of "smart" they are.

At the moment, the girls are sitting (well two are sitting, one is on another's lap, and the last one is standing) in front of a light blonde twin tailed, light brown eyed busty woman. "I'm terribly sorry that I don't have sufficient chairs for all of you" the woman apologized, wearing a white button up shirt with a green skirt and black heels. "That's okay, we don't mind" answered Akemi (4th child), smiling while wearing dark blue short shorts, white flats and a white chiffon shirt with a headband that's adorned with a dark blue bow. "Well as I've said before, I'm very happy that you have chosen to attend Konoha High School, especially after everything that's happened" she smiled.

You see, Katsumi's manager decided that it was time for her to attend school instead of continuing being home schooled, as well her sisters. So she checked out three different schools, Sound High School, Konoha High School, and Lightning High School. All three of them offered several things to Katsumi's manager, as a form of bribery, since it's not an everyday thing that a commercial model AND her triplets have the opportunity to attend their school.

"And we're happy to be attending your school" smiled Katsumi (2nd child), wearing white short shorts, heeled sandals, a cream-colored laced, long sleeved shirt with a white collar, and a large white flower pinned to the side of her head with a messy, side French tail '_I just hope it was the right decision' _.

"Excellent, now here are…your….oh my…" "Is something wrong?" asked Chieko (3rd), sporting dark blue jean short shorts, pastel blue off the shoulder shirt, an MJ hat, and pastel blue low cut converse. "Well…it…it seems that I...uh...I'll be right back ladies" she stood up quickly and shut the door behind her.

"She forgot our schedules didn't she?" asked Akemi (4th) "Stupid lady" muttered Chieko (3rd) "Now, now, girls be nice" said Katsumi (2nd) while checking her hair in her pocket mirror. "Be nice? BE NICE?! Sumi, I'm tired of smiling and sitting here waiting for us to get the hell out of here!" Yelled Chieko, standing up her chair and dropping Akemi in the process "Calm down Chi, she'll hear you" Akemi whispered, standing up, rubbing her bottom "Does it look like I give a damn, Kemi?!" "Ugh, girls-"

"Ahem" they turned to the corner of the office looking at their sister "I don't like being here as much as you do Chi, but we have to be patient. We'll be out of here soon enough alright?" stated Amaya (1st), sporting black jean short shorts, strapless bright purple corset, black dr. martens, black oversized cardigan, with side swept bangs covering her left eye and her (somewhat) messy bright red hair "Besides, she's coming" and right on queue "Sorry about that girls" She smiled "Here are your schedules and I will be taking you to your first periods" And off they went to their classroom.

'_This is going to be awesome_!' smiled Kemi (4th) '_Oh yeah, I can't wait to get the party started!_' grinned Chi (3rd) '_Girls, today is the day that everyone will know who the __**Soma Quadruplets**__ are' _thought Sumi (2nd)

The four teenage girls walked behind their new principal, Tsunade, with heads held high and smirks on their faces.

'_Ā, kamisama__ (Oh, god)_' – Amaya

* * *

**So, uh, how was that? Good? Bad? Terrible? Long? Short?**

**Reviews are much appreciated! Thanks so much for reading! **

**Ja Ne!**

_**-Jikurinrinka**_


End file.
